Super Kamehameha
|caption = Super Saiyan Goku using Super Kamehameha. |universe = ''Dragon Ball'' |user = |effect = Super Saiyan Goku charges and then releases a massive beam of energy. }} Super Kamehameha ( |Chō Kamehameha}}) was Super Saiyan Goku's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, the move works similarly to 's Kamehameha: Super Saiyan Goku puts his hands to his side in a shell-like position, then concentrates his Ki to make a ball-shaped energy point that gets bigger as the special input is held. When released, Super Saiyan Goku then thrusts his hands forwards, releasing a giant beam of energy. Opponents hit by the beam are dealt powerful knockback and damage ranging from 15% to 35%, depending on the charge. However, charging the move in midair will not increase its damage, knockback, or range. True Kamehameha When the move is fully-charged, it becomes True Kamehameha ( |Honba no Kamehameha}}), causing the screen to shake as it charges. When released, Super Saiyan Goku turns into his Super Saiyan 3 form and releases an enormous wave of energy with even greater range. Opponents hit are dealt 35% damage with immense knockback. Origin using the Super Kamehameha in the anime, Dragon Ball.]] In the franchise, Super Kamehameha is an advanced and more powerful version of the standard Kamehameha primarily used by Goku. It works very similarly to the standard attack, with the only defining trait being the greater ki generation, which is enough to generate light from the energy source while the attack is being prepared. Unlike with the standard attack, the energy sphere is too powerful and big for Goku to cup his hands while charging it, so his hands split apart. When done with enough energy it overgrows in great and long lines of light from the sphere. The beam fired is also bigger than normal, usually around two times the size of the user. Goku first uses the attack against Piccolo during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to overpower his Exploding Demon Wave. Later, Super Saiyan Goku uses the Super Kamehameha in an attempt to repel Frieza's Nova Strike during the titanic battle on Planet Namek, but Frieza manages to escape the energy wave and rams Goku into the ground. The Super Kamehameha is frequently used in many Dragon Ball Z video games, such as Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, the Budokai series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Xenoverse series; it is a common staple on many characters' movesets. It is also Adult Gohan's Ultimate KO in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, as well as Goku and Cell's regular super Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. True Kamehameha True Kamehameha is an even more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha. When Goku is charging a Super Kamehameha, he can charge his Super Saiyan 3 energy within it, making it brighter and more powerful. Goku first uses it when Kid Buu fires a Super Kamehameha at him, after which he blocks it and fires the True Kamehameha. Goku calls it the "True Kamehameha" when insulting Kid Buu, claiming Buu's Kamehameha is merely a cheap imitation, but the move would not officially be named True Kamehameha until its appearance in the game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. In most Dragon Ball media, Goku is the only user of the True Kamehameha, with the only exception being the main character in the game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Gallery Super Kamehameha Screenshots Super Kamehameha Charge.png|Super Saiyan Goku charging a Super Kamehameha. True Kamehameha Charge.png|Super Saiyan Goku holding a charged True Kamehameha. Superkamehameha.png|Super Saiyan Goku releasing a low charged Super Kamehameha. True Turtle Wave in the air.png|The Super Kamehameha in the air, on Skyward Voyage. Superkamehameha2.png|Super Saiyan Goku releasing a medium-charged Super Kamehameha near Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan. True Kamehameha Screenshots True Turtle Wave.png|The True Kamehameha being released, as the move had reached full charge. AirTrueKame.png|Super Saiyan Goku releasing an airbone True Kamehameha. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Chargeable Category:Projectiles Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Dragon Ball universe